


Coming Home

by HumanyWumany



Series: Johnlocked [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, References to Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 16:12:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HumanyWumany/pseuds/HumanyWumany
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After three years Sherlock has finally come home but John is not as happy as one would think.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Home

It was the next morning, John had clutched that glove tight through out the night. Now as he got up he slipped the glove into his pocket. He slowly made his way to the kitchen once again debating on if he should join Sherlock. Would be easy, all he had to do was slip a few pills into his coffee... Yes, today would be the day. He stepped into the kitchen and the first thing he saw made him stop dead in his tracks.

He was there, right in front of him, Sherlock. The man that was supposed to be dead. His best Friend who was supposed to be DEAD. The man he had finally admitted stole his heart, who was SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD. "Now John I know this must come as a surprise but let me explain I-" Sherlock was not able to finish his sentence, no there was a fist in his face before that could come to pass.

"You were dead!" John gritted his teeth, clenching his fists and debating on punching him again, "I thought you were dead! How- I felt your pulse, you were dead Sherlock."

"No." Sherlock held his nose, wincing as he straightened himself out and looked to John, nice punch too his nose was starting to dribble blood. "I was never dead. It was a ruse John."

"I know that now! Why didn't you tell me? I can understand the others, but why not me?! I thought we were friends." He slipped one hand in his pocket, squeezing the glove he had started carrying with him everywhere. "Do you know how hard it was for me... Thinking I had lost you?"

Sherlock was taken a back by this, he had known he and John were friends but John had plenty of friends right? Looking him over he noticed everything, John had been crying, his hand was squeezing something and as it all pieced together in his mind it was all so clear."You love me."

John stared at him and didn't even try to lie, he couldn't lie to him, Sherlock would see right through it. "Yes. Yes, I did."

Sherlock truly had no idea how to react to this, he had honestly always thought of them as a couple and now John had admitted he liked, no loved him. He moved in closer actually nervous as he tried to kiss John and one more punch for Sherlock. "What was that for? People in love kiss."

"People in love do not make a man sit at home crying for years over the death of the one man he would actually consider loving. People in love cuddle and kiss and spend time together." He shook his hand with the force of that last punch, staring up into Sherlocks eyes. "Normal people in love don't do things like this."

"I am not normal John, you know this."

"I know. I know I know. But what i don't get is why? Why did you not tell me or send me a sign... Just one small sign to show you were okay." He was so happy Sherlock had broken into his home, so glad no one but the detective could see the tears forming. "Why?"

Sherlock had no good answer there, he stayed silent. He could tell him plenty of actual true reasons why he stayed away but all of it would hurt him. He cared about John, enough to memorize every line on his face, that look in his eyes when he was with him, that look that was now sad. "I am sorry John."

"Sorry is not enough Sherlock. I've waited for three years. THREE YEARS." He walked around him to the counter, angrily going about his daily routine. "Get out. I do not want to see you right now."

That was all he needed to say, Sherlock turned and left without a word. He knew John was in no mood to put up with him, he could wait for him to calm down. The detective left as he came, unnoticed and unseen. Leaving John to cry there in his kitchen alone.


End file.
